Lady of Lies
by TsarinaRose
Summary: Katherine Baratheon is newly married to the handsome Jamie Lannister. She plays the role of the happy wife, but secretly there is a reason why she has married him- to become a spy for her brother, the King. Full summary inside, Jaime/OC, M for future lemons
1. Into the Lion's Den

**Katherine Baratheon hasn't seen her brother, the King, since his Rebellion. After spending years under the watchful gaze of Stannis, Robert and Katherine reunite when she is invited back to King's Landing, but Robert wants more than a reunion with his sister- he wants a spy on the evil Lannisters.**

**Bending the rules, Robert marries his sister off to Jaime Lannister in hopes she will be able to find evidence of treason. Katherine, eager to please her brother, accepts his mission. However as time goes on, and she starts to get to know the Kingslayer, soon alliances become blurred and Katherine doesn't know what side she should be fighting on- her family or her husband.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from game of thrones except for Katherine.**

**Chapter Song: Seven Devils- Florence and the Machine.**

* * *

Chapter One: Into the Lion's Den

Katherine Baratheon- now Katherine Lannister- glanced fleetingly over at her new husband across the hall. His green eyes were scanning the room full of people, a half smirk planted across his handsome face. Quite striking, she thought, like a snake.

Never too far away from each other, his sister stood, murmuring into his ear.

_Lion' secrets..._

A large hand fell on her shoulder and she jumped, startled at the sudden impact. Turning, she found her brother, Robert, giving her his trademark smile underneath his furry face. 'Seven hells, look at you!" he laughed so loudly that he startled several people around them. 'I _never_ thought the day would come where I would see you in a wedding dress!'

He laughed again, and Katherine couldn't help but let out a small smile at the sound. 'Well, I never thought you would be a king dear brother, yet here we are.'

He stopped laughing and shot her a warning look. 'Careful where you tread now, dear sister.'

'Oh, Robert, you know I like to jest with you.' She took one of his pudgy arms, and led him away. 'Now, I think it only fair that you should dance with your sister on her wedding day at least once before you go looking for_ entertainment_ elsewhere.'

They began to dance to a light hearted tune, all smiles and laughter like every other high lord and lady. It had truly been a fine ceremony, a ceremony that every lady could hope for in a wedding. Everyone except for Lady Katherine, whose dreams were built like a mans. As her brother came closer to her while dancing, she whispered in his ear. 'Katherine Lannister. I don't know how I feel about it. At least the name Katherine Baratheon almost rhymed.'

Robert looked down at her, his face darkening. 'The sound of a name is of no importance. All that matters is how you use it.'

They shared a look of brief understanding. 'Don't you worry. I know how I'll use it.'

The moment past, and Robert smiled once again. He led her away from the dancing towards goblets of wine, handing her one and plucking up a larger one for himself. He was already mildly drunk for now, but Katherine knew it wouldn't last long very long. She had only been at King's Landing a month now, and she was initially shocked at how much changed had swept up her brother. He was far from the strong, young man he had once been many years ago during the rebellion, now a fat, drunk man had taken his place. Ruling had ruined her brother, Kathrine realised. But there was still familiar things about him- he had a different body, a darker personality, but there was still a warmness in there that Katherine remembered from when they were kids.

'Now that your a Lannister,' her brother said between sips, 'you will have enough gold that you will shit it.'

Katherine smiled grimly. 'I better. It still isn't enough compensation for sleeping in a lion's bed tonight.'

She took a large gulp of wine, sweet berries filling her mouth. She would only have one tonight, she wouldn't let herself become venerable now she was in a lion's den. As she scanned the room her husband had disappeared, but his sister was now making her way towards them.

Robert's back straightened slightly, gearing himself up for his wife. Her usual stony face had a warm smile on it, for the public. Cersei kissed Katherine on the cheek lightly, but coldly. 'Congratulations, my dear.'

Katherine mustered up a beautiful smile in return, and gave her thanks. She then left the royal couple to themselves and stalked away, looking around for familiar guests. Renly, her younger brother, was with men she had not familiarised herself with just yet- men that helped guide Robert's rule she knew. The only one she recognised was Jon Arryn, now an old frail man. Stannis had not come to the wedding, instead sending her a curt letter of congratulations that was no doubt written by someone else.

Katherine downed the rest of her wine as her dark eyes kept scanning, landing on a short, limping man. Tyrion Lannister, the Imp. The Lannister's father was also not in attendance. So many people she knew, but had never met. She would have to get better acquainted with them soon.

Tyrion caught her staring at him and made his way towards her. Katherine didn't know what to expect, but she knew the small lord had a sharp tongue so she braced herself for whatever he might say. However, all he said was a short, slightly slurred, 'Congratulations on becoming a Lannister.'

A word she had been hearing too much of lately, it had turned bitter in her mind. The Imp wasn't expecting an answer from her, and he had began to turn away, off to drink some more. 'I'm not sure what I should call you.' she began softly. He looked up at her. 'Many call you The Imp, but I suspect that is not said to your face often.'

He grinned an ugly smile. 'More often than you think.' He tilted his head to the side and looked at her, curious. 'Although you are no stranger to nicknames, are you? Lady Deceiver, wasn't it?'

'No one is a stranger to nicknames.' she answered back quickly. 'Although I haven't heard that name for quite some time.'

'Trust me it is still said- just like The Imp or The Kingslayer.'

'Mine isn't as creative as yours.'

He looked at her in silence, calculating her. Satisfied with what he found, he began to walk away, towards the crowd, but over his shoulder he shouted, 'Tyrion will do.'

Katherine turned away and placed her empty goblet down, where a large hand clasped over hers. She followed it, her eyes running up the wrist, along the arm and up to the face which belong to Jaime Lannister. He was a handsome man, she had to admit. His hand felt warm, like the sun. She let him take her hand and smiled beautifully at him, a smile that had melted plenty of hearts, but this didn't seem to have that effect on him.

'I was wondering whether I would see you again, after the ceremony you disappeared before my eyes.' she said playfully.

He tugged her away from the table effortlessly. 'Excuse me, my lady, its just that I am not a fan of such events like these, even if they are held in my honour.'

She pulled away from him and turned to stare right into his eyes. 'True, it can be a bore if you aren't a drunk like my dear brother. But, I feel we are entitled to some fun of our own... it is our wedding after all.'

Jaime's green eyes glittered like gems as Katherine's hand trailed along his chest suggestively. Not replying, he grabbed her hand and took her away from the drunk and dancing people. He moved with grace and the confidence, just like any great knight would. Before the lion pulled her behind closed doors, she caught the knowing eye of Robert. He only nodded once before he disappeared from her sight.

They did not have to walk too far, she was in his chambers within minutes, the silence odd after being in a room full of people. The first thing Jaime did was pour two goblets of wine and hand one to her. She accepted it but did not drink from it. Jaime slumped down on a nearby chair and stared at her up and down where she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He took a sip, his eyes never leaving her.

After a long silence, he finally drawled, 'You definitely aren't what I expected, Katherine Baratheon.'

'Katherine Lannister.' she corrected him. 'And what were you expecting?'

'A fat, drunk, female version of Robert.' he said bluntly, raising the goblet up to his lips. She was no fool, she knew there was nothing but hate between them. She had to know that, of course, she had to know a lot of things about her new husband.

'Oh, I'm quite the opposite of my brother.' she whispered, placing her full goblet down.

'Yes, I see.' he agreed.

Boldly, she moved across the room to where he sat, placing her hands on either sides of the chair. She leaned down towards his face and kissed him, hard, very unlike the brief kiss that had bound them together. There was nothing there in it, it was a dead kiss for Katherine. But she made it seem as though it was everything. He kissed her back slowly, cautiously, but didn't touch her or move, still holding his goblet of wine. As she deepened the kiss, her brother's voice floated into her head.

_Get close to him Katherine. My life may depend on how well you accomplish this, dear sister._

Shaking the thought from her head, she pulled away from Jaime and walked over to the bed, flopping down on it gracefully. He watched her, nothing moving but his eyes. She smiled at him once again, feeling a deep sense of calm wash over her, despite what was about to take place. The only thing she was worried about was getting out of her wedding dress.

'Are you coming to bed, dear husband?'


	2. Learn the Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for Katherine**

**Song: Hands Into The Fire- Thirteen Senses**

* * *

Chapter Two: Learn the Game

''My goodness...' the Queen muttered under her breath as she peered out the window. Katherine couldn't help but stare at her beauty- she was exactly what a queen would look like. Katherine was quite the opposite- she was taller, dark hair, dark eyes and a muscular build that came with being born a Baratheon. A trait that seemed to run throughout the Lannister clan would definitely be beauty, with the exception of the younger brother, Tyrion.

Cersei let the curtain fall, and she pulled her daughter- a copy of her mother- closer to her. 'Winterfell is defiantly a place for the wolves.'

Katherine smiled politely at the Queen and said nothing. She did not expect to be offered a place in the carriage on this trip and it unnerved her, Robert had told her his wife was a cunning woman. When Jaime had come to tell her she would be traveling with his sister, she opened her mouth to protest but he said lightly, almost threateningly, 'Don't even think about refusing, the Queen doesn't take rejection very well.'

So she had replied, 'Of course not, I would be very honoured.'

She had been a Lannister over a month now, most of it on the road to Winterfell, and not much had changed other than her name. On her wedding night she had lain in bed with a lion, and since then she had rarely seen him as he was off on duty. On some occasions she would see Jaime, but he was never alone. So Katherine would dine with her brother and his family. When she first met Robert's three children, she was taken aback by how much Lannister was in them. All three were golden haired children and nothing like Robert.

Her brother was almost as difficult to find as Jaime. When she asked for him, everyone politely answered he was busy. Katherine wasn't stupid, she had come to learn that it meant he was off with a whore or off drinking with whores. She couldn't help but be disappointed- Robert was not who she thought he was going to be when he invited her to King's Landing half a year ago. Stories of her brother in the rebellion had reached her at Storms End, much to the annoyance of Stannis. And Robert was not the man in those stories- at least, he wasn't anymore.

_I don't understand Robert... how can I marry Jaime Lannister? He swore an oath._

_Do not mind that part, I will take care of that. I just need you to promise me that you will do this. I pulled you away from Stannis because I trust you, you are my blood Katherine. And you are the only one capable of doing this task._

_Of course brother... I would do anything for you. But after we are wed, what am I suppose to do?_

_As much as you can. I don't trust any of the Lannisters, and you will give me a reason to crush them under their gold._

Katherine was pulled out of her thoughts when the carriage came to a halt.

They had arrived at Winterfell.

She watched from a distance as introductions were made to the Starks. However her eyes left them as she stepped outside, taking in the sights. Winterfell was too cold for her liking, she had never done well in the chill. But there was a sense of home to the place, as though it were well loved. It was an unfamiliar feeling- she had spent most of her childhood in the unloving shadow of Stannis, with only little Renly for company. She looked over at the Starks now- a family strung together with love.

She didn't realise she had been smiling until she caught the eye of Jaime, who looked at her funnily. She smiled wider at her husband and waved. He didn't have time to react as Robert had bellow 'Katherine!'

She walked towards her brother's extended arm and he began to introduce her to the Starks. A child- a girl, saw her and spoke, quite loudly, 'Are you the cross dresser?'

Her older sister, a fair red head, elbowed her and hissed, 'Shut up!'

But the little girl kept going. 'The one who dressed as a man in the Rebellion, right? And you ran away from home and killed all those men and-'

'Arya.' came the sharp voice of her father, Ned Stark. The older man turned to her and said, 'My deepest apologies, Lady Katherine.'

Katherine smiled, using all her Baratheon charm. 'Its quite all right.' she looked over at the girl, Arya. 'I'm surprised that my reputation is known by the younger generation.'

When she looked around, she saw the disapproving faces that came whenever the subject was brought up. She was use to this and ignored them, smiling down at Ayra. It didn't last long when Robert pulled Ned towards the tombs where his life love lied, Lyanna. Cersei then stormed away in a huff and the crowd began to disperse. Behind her, a sarcastic voice asked, 'Your reputation, as a cross dresser?'

Katherine turned around to face Jaime. 'Why, yes. I assumed you knew. My rebellious years were quite the scandal back then.'

Jaime's eye stared down at her, and he wore that permanent smirk on his lips. 'Oh, I have heard the tale of course, Lady Deceiver. While Robert was winning the war, his little sister played dress up as a knight and ran away from home.'

The way he said it rubbed Katherine the wrong way, but she didn't show it. She was use to being talk down to as though she were a foolish child. Instead she said, 'Yes, well, we all had our parts to play in Robert's rebellion. I was off killing the enemy much to my brother's horror, and you were babysitting a mad King. Well, that was until you stabbed him in the back, Kingslayer.' The smirked wiped off his face in an instant, and he looked down at her in surprise. She gave him a sweet smile and then planted a soft kiss on his cheek. 'I shall see you soon, dear husband.'

She didn't stay to listen to a response but quickly moved towards Lady Catelyn who would show her the room she would be sharing with her husband. She would deal with the repercussions later, but right now she played the part of the King's charming sister.

* * *

Robb Stark bowed politely after their dance, and she curtsied in response. Katherine was the one who had been dancing the longest, her feet were starting to hurt, but she was loving every second. She had never experienced such a feast before and she was going to enjoy every moment. There was no sign of either Jaime, but she didn't care. As soon as the eldest Stark boy left, she was swept up by his father, Lord Eddard Stark.

'My brother has offered you quite a position back in King's Landing.'

'Yes.' he answered grimly.

'It would be nice to have someone trustworthy back at the court.'

His grey eyes almost cut through her. He had a question on his lips, but he didn't voice it. Eddard Stark was a man she had heard about quite often, known for his honesty. A trait, her brother had said, that he admired most in his old friend. She could see it now, looking at him, that this was not a man who made company with secrets or deceit.

'I am curious,' the Lord said instead, 'how you were able to marry a man who has sworn an oath.'

She smiled. 'My brother loves me, Lord Stark. He would do anything for me, even bend the rules of an oath. Besides, it was an old Targaryen custom, much outdated in my opinion. '

'Forgive me.' the Lord said solemnly.

He looked behind her where a voice dripping with sarcasm said, 'Lord Stark, I wonder if you would mind giving me my wife back?'

The Lord left without a word, and Jaime Lannister grabbed her tightly around the waist from behind, leading her outside in the cold. The Queen was the only one who saw them, her calculating eyes following their every move. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm just taking my beloved wife for a walk.' he whispered in her ear.

Outside it was freezing. They barely took two steps before Jaime practically threw her into a wall. He placed his hands on both sides of the brick, trapping Katherine. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. 'What's your game?'

'E-Excuse me?' she stuttered.

'You heard me.' he spat. 'What is Robert having you do? Its just all too suspicious, Robert bending the rules so I can marry his little sister and still be apart of the Kingsguard. So what is your game?'

Katherine tried to move away, but one of his large hands grabbed her shoulder and forced against the wall. She let out a cry of pain. 'You better be careful how you treat me, or I'll tell Robert.' she muttered childishly.

He gripped her tightly around the arms and pulled her against him. Then he crushed his lips against hers roughly, so much that it hurt. But Katherine found herself responding, liking the feel of the pain twisted with the sweet sensation. Jaime pulled away smirked - this one was completely unfriendly and cold. 'Go ahead- cry to your brother. But you are my wife now, dear Katherine. Which means I owe you until the day you die.'

Then he left her there by herself in the cold, the wind howling.

Katherine prided herself on the fact that she rarely cried. Growing up in a house of men had hardened her over the years. But in that moment, she felt her eyes beginning to well up and her throat thickening at the back. At first she fought it, but all of a sudden she was crying silently into her hands, her shoulders shaking violently. She was beginning to wonder whether doing this for her brother was a huge mistake, that she should have just stayed with Stannis instead of running off to King's Landing.

But instead she had ran off at the call of Robert, foolishly, and married one of the most hated men in Westeros because he needed her to.

All because she wanted Robert's approval.

Katherine wiped her tears away and silently chided herself for being weak. She couldn't stay here and feel sorry for herself- people would be wondering where she had gone.

'A word of advice,' a voice broke through the darkness. 'Now that you are a Lannister, you need to learn how to play the game.'

Tyrion Lannister gave her a sympathetic glance and then, while whistling a tune, he began to walk back into the party.


	3. The Falling Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for Katherine. **

**Note: Hello everyone, just a quick side note. For this story, some things may be different as I'm not following every single detail in Game of Thrones, so please bear with me. My sole focus in this story is the Lannisters. **

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Song: Together- The XX**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Falling Boy

'You better fix this, Katherine.' Robert, usually a jolly man, was completely livid when he looked upon her. His voice was like thunder as he talked, and Katherine could almost see the remanets of a warrior in him. The two of them were alone, eating breakfast, where Katherine had told her brother of the fight between her and Jaime the previous night. 'I'm serious,' he continued. 'I did not bring you all the way here for you to fail.'

'I won't.' she snapped, annoyed. 'I've got it under control.'

'Well, it doesn't bloody look like it. You and that Lannister are barley seen together.' he gulp down a mouthful of wine. 'You need to get closer with him- you told me you were capable of doing this.'

'I am!' she stood up, pushing her food away. 'I swear Robert, it would be nice if you gave me some encouragement for once, or at least act like you are my brother. Most of the time I feel like one of your men rather than your family.'

'Funny, I thought I was the only one that received that treatment.'

The both of them were slightly startled as Cersei entered, in all her beauty. They shared a glance between them, both wondering if the Queen overheard their entire conversation. Robert gave her his usual glare to his wife and Katherine hastily curtsied, but Cersei waved her away. 'There is no need for that. I was wondering if you would like to join me on a morning stroll, Katherine?'

Eager to leave the room, Katherine accepted and left arm in arm with the Queen. They didn't speak for a while, and Katherine had to admit that Winterfell was not as nice as strolling through the gardens at Kings Landing. She said this to the Queen who nodded her head in agreement.

'Yes. I already miss home.' she said. 'Although I imagine you must be feeling quite disoriented or out of place. Its hard when you are starting out in a marriage- you have to adapt. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you.'

'You are too kind.' Katherine was cautious- this was the first time she had properly talked to the Queen without others present. But she also saw this as an opportunity, and placed her signature smile on her lips. 'You are right, of course. I feel quite lost often in marriage- its so unfamiliar. But with time, I know your brother and I could be very compatible.'

'Yes, well, hopefully.' she smiled tightly. 'If you play your cards right, my dear, you could be very happy in this family.'

_A threat said with a smile_, Katherine thought.

'I want to be happy.' was all she said.

The Queen left her then, and Katherine was alone pondering. She wasn't sure about Robert's wife, the only thing she was certain about was that she was dangerous- and that she could be a powerful enemy, like any member of the Lannister clan. She didn't know what Cersei's motive as for this morning walk, but at least now she was on the Queen's radar.

She went to turn and walk back inside the castle to find Jaime, but a movement caught in the corner of her eye. Along the edge of the woods the young Stark boy- Bran, she thinks, was moving with his young direwolf. The creature just have sensed her, because he looked back, let out a little bark, and ran to her side. She bent down and patted it lovingly while Bran walked over, confused.

'Summer, here.' he commanded, and Summer willingly went to his side. 'That's weird, he never usually walks up to strangers.'

Katherine smiled. 'You are Bran? I am Katherine.'

He hesitantly nodded, shyly.

'What are you doing out here?' she asked him.

Bran bit his lip, unsure, and then he said, 'I can show you, but you can't tell anyone- especially my mother! I'm only showing you because Summer seems to trust you.'

Katherine laughed and promised him she wouldn't tell a soul.

* * *

Almost a half hour later, Katherine was looking up at Bran who was climbing high up a tower- completely unsafe. Her heart was racing and now she knew why Bran didn't want his mother to know what he was doing, because he could fall to his certain death. Katherine looked down at Summer, who was whining. 'I don't like this either.' she told the direwolf.

She looked back up and Bran was looking down at her, smiling, which eased her slightly. But she wouldn't feel completely comfortable until his feet were firmly planted on the ground, so she gestured for him to climb back down. But he ignored her and climbed higher. 'Are you as nervous as I am?' she asked Summer. He whined. She knelt down next to him and patted him. 'You have it so easy, you don't have a worry in the world. Maybe you can help me, do you know how to make someone fall in love with you?'

She laughed, feeling ridiculous. She was talking to a wolf about her problems. That proved just how friendless she was. Seven hells, she had followed the young Stark boy because she didn't want to go back to her brother or Jaime. She had no idea how she was going to get her husband on her side after their fight. Figuring out how to make Jaime Lannister love and trust her was something she was going to have to figure out all by herself.

_Her wedding dress was on the floor, a colourful puddle at her feet. Jaime's eyes ran over her naked body, observing her with a smirk. 'My goodness, I wonder what the King would do if he saw this scene- the man he hates about to fuck his little sister.'_

_The warm fire illuminated her, making Katherine look like a goddess. His words did not bother her, they didn't matter. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up out of the chair. 'My brother isn't here now.' she whispered. 'I'm all yours.' __His eyes flickered down to her chest and back up to her face- untrusting. Feeling a stroke of bravery, she pulled his hand up and laid it on her soft breast, the warmth of his hand travelling over her skin. Slowly, she raised her mouth to his._

_She didn't realise how tense she was until she relaxed in the Kingslayer's arms. Suddenly he was kissing her back, but more passionately. His hands ran down her sides, past her hips, until they clasped onto her firm buttocks and pushed her against him, Katherine's breasts crushing against his chest. She could feel his want bludging in his pants, pressing into her abdomen. They were on the bed- she didn't remember getting there- and he stared down at her, his gaze steely but filled with lust._

_'I don't trust you.' he said roughly._

_'You will.' she replied in a raspy voice._

Despite herself, Katherine blushed crimson at the memory. The wedding night was the only night she had been bedded by the Lannister, and she had felt sore for many days after. But the experience wasn't like anything she had ever felt before, and she craved it again, even from her husband who openly despised her it seemed. He hadn't touched her since that night over a month ago, and she wondered that perhaps he was going somewhere else- Robert did, after all. But then again, he can't because of his vows.

_Well the vow was already broken when he married you._

She didn't know why she cared, after all Jaime was nothing to her except for a vital part of her and Robert's plan.

Summer was looking up at her with an accusatory gaze, as though he knew what she was thinking about. 'Shut up.' she muttered.

Behind her she heard the sound of wind moving fast, and then a heavy thud. She felt vibrations at her feet as Summer let out a sharp bark. She stood up and turned around and at her feet was Bran, his eyes closed, not moving. Kathrine let out a startled scream and bent down, trying to shake him awake. But it was no use, he had fallen from a height too great.

She looked up and saw a small window. There, peering down at her, was her husband, Jaime Lannister.

As soon as she laid her eyes on him he disappeared back into the tower.

_He is coming down._

Not sure what she was doing, Katherine scooped the small child up in her arms. He was slightly heavy, but the thought that she was being chased motivated Katherine to turn and run through the trees as fast as she could, hoping to get to the castle before her husband found her.

To be continued..


	4. Warmth Touch

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from game of thrones except for Katherine.**

**Chapter Song: Lonely Hands- Angus and Julia Stone**

* * *

Chapter Four: Warmth Touch

When Katherine had walked into the castle, carrying the Stark boy, the room fell deathly silent. She remember the feel of dead weight in her arms. She remembered hearing the gut wrenching cry of Lady Stark. She remembered a strangers arms plucking the child out of her grip. Everything else was a complete blur, and she suddenly found herself locked away in a cold room with hand maidens she had never seen before. When they began to touch her, she shied away.

'Please, I don't need you help.' she said it harshly but she didn't care.

'But my lady,' the smallest one said. 'We need to clean you up.'

'You don't _need_ to-'

Katherine caught sight of herself in the mirror and drew back in surprise by what she saw. Her dress was torn almost everywhere, her sleeves, bodice and skirt-mostly likely from the tough tree branches. She was covered in dirt, her hair filled with northern leaves and strands pulled roughly out of her braid. And diagonally across her forehead, touching the tip of her eyebrow, was a large bloody cut.

'Where is my brother?' she asked.

'The King and Lord Stark are out hunting.'

Of course, she thought. Right when she needed her brother, he was too far away. Her mind was reeling, trying to make sense of what had happened, but she had difficulty focusing on anything but Jaime's face poking out the window.

The door was thrown open with a bang, making them all jump and Jaime Lannister entered cockily as though he had read her mind. He took her in for a moment, analysing her, and then said too sweetly, 'I hope that scar won't ruin your pretty face.' Katherine knew it was a show for the women in the room. She ordered them away and they complied, ducking out. Jaime slammed the door behind him and whirled around, his steely gaze fixed on her. 'Why didn't you tell anyone you saw me in the tower?'

'Did I now?' she asked innocently, walking up to the mirror to examine her cut closely. The blood was dripping down her face in a smooth line, but it wasn't excessive, most likely it wouldn't leave huge scar. She began to pluck the leaves out of her dark hair and let them fall carelessly to the ground.

'I know you saw me.' he whispered lowly. 'Its why you ran.'

'I ran because I was concerned about Bran.' she replied coolly. She met his eyes in the mirror as she smoothed her hair over. 'Besides, even if I saw you there, why would I say anything?'

'Because you despise me?' he guessed.

She raised a delicate eyebrow at him. 'I think it is you who despises me, Ser Jaime. And no, I wouldn't say anything because you are my husband whether you like it or not.'

Jaime eyed her cautiously, but she looked away and back into the mirror, afraid he would be able to see right through her. She lightly touched her cut, but then drew back and hissed. 'Seven hells.' she muttered. Jaime's hand was suddenly on her shoulder, guiding her away from the mirror gently. He made her sit back down in the seat, and then left the room momentarily, only to return with items Katherine had never seen before. He sat in a chair close to her and, very gently, tucked one of his hands under her chin. Katherine reeled back in surprise.

"Its okay.' he assured her. "I'm just going to patch up your scratched, I promise.'

She relaxed slightly, but was still cautious. As Jaime tilted her head to see her injury better, she realised she had never seen him act like this before- kind. He began to softly dab at her face, the white cloth he was holding becoming more and more stained with blood as he cleaned.

"Ow!' she cried out despite herself. "OW!'

He looked at her, slightly frustrated. 'Please, I refuse to believe this is hurting a girl like you.'

'Well, it does!' she tried to moved away from him, but his hand held her jaw tightly in place. "Ow! And what do you mean a girl like me?'

'A girl,' he began, 'who runs away from home, dresses like a man, and then kills several Targaryens against her brother's orders. A girl- or lady should I say- who is more fearless than some knights. Although I suppose you are right, this little cut so much more difficult to handle.'

Katherine tried not to swell with pride as Jaime paid her the compliments- compliments she never heard before. Most of the time those endeavours were brought up was with a scowl or a nasty remark. 'Ha. You are a funny man.' she said evenly.

Jaime shot her smile, and Katherine felt her heart pick up. It wasn't a smirk, but an actual genuine smile. The only expressions she saw upon his handsome face was either steely or snarky- especially when he was guarding Robert. She concentrated on not trying to blush as Jaime worked on her face, his hands quick and efficient. His handsome face was just inches from hers that she could see the smallest details of his face. He looked into her eyes, and she glanced away, embarrassed.

'I don't despise you.' he said suddenly, pulling away.

She blinked at him. "Excuse me?'

'I don't despise you.' he said again, looking at her directly in the eye. 'I just have a difficult time trusting anyone, even my own family at times. Although I guess you should be the one distrusting of me.'

They were silent for a moment and Katherine gave him a slight nod in response. Jaime played with the blood stained cloth, moving it around between his fingers. Katherine went to reach out for them, her heart thumping. But he stood up suddenly, and did a sarcastic bow. 'Well, I must be off, Lady Katherine.'

And then he rushed from the room without so much as a glance back at her. Katherine's hand unconsciously touched her forehead, and her lips curled at the corners as she still felt the warmth from his touch.


End file.
